


Bits and Pieces

by LimaSquared



Series: Sasamu Samu - FFXIV [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaSquared/pseuds/LimaSquared
Summary: Sasamu is getting letters (she does not want) sent to her (by people she wanted to avoid) at her workplace, and she thinks about them instead of studying.





	Bits and Pieces

Sasamu wanted to cry. A headache was forming and her self study with mammet cores was going poorly, but what was really frustrating was those damned letters and her damned parents. How did they even find out she was working here? She had successfully kept them from finding Zealous’s apartment in the La Nosea, so she had figured taking a job in Thanalan wouldn’t be too bad. Clearly she was wrong. She folded her arms on the desk and glared at the small pile of shredded paper on the corner. It was the fifth letter this month and she _did not_ like what they were proposing.

With a huff, she swiped one arm out to push the bits on the floor and turned her head to stare at mammet diagrams she had temporarily pinned to the wall in a futile attempt to focus. Her parents pried their way back into the front of her thoughts anyway. They wanted her to come back of course, and were trying to guilt, threaten, or berate her into doing so. She traced the schematic of a mammet core with her fingers. They said she didn’t belong here in a workshop, but why did this place feel so comfortable? They said she must be too stupid to do anything there, but then how did she figure out so much so far? And by herself no less?

Again she looked at the bits, now making a sort of constellation on the floor, and groaned. They wanted her to get married, and not to Zealous. To someone who’d “take care of business so you can do whatever you want.”

“We've even found a few suitors who’d let you and Zealous stay together!” they had happily proposed in a previous letter. Sasamu hopped off the stool. “Well, ain’t getting anything done tonight,” she sighed. Grabbing a trash bin, she kneeled down and picked up the letter bit by bit and threw it in.

“Fuckin arseholes.”


End file.
